Follow Your Hart
by ImissTrishStratus
Summary: A random Beth/Nattie fic just for fun. McCool lovers beware of the harsh truth inside. It's femslash, and you know the ever repeatative saying "if you don't like it, don't read it."


AN: This is a slightly random pairing of Beth Phoenix and Natalya Neidhart, but I've had a few people comment on how good they would be together and I had to agree. The topic was Idolization for this fic, which inspired alot of the text, considering Beth openly admits that Owen Hart was her hero. Oh and by the way, I make no appologies for the individual who gets bashed in this fic as it is based on the slightly true events of the internet dirt sheets lol. I don't own them as much as I wish I did, I just don't. Read and review please!

Beth Phoenix walked aimlessly down the hallways of the Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum. She wasn't scheduled for a match this evening, which dissapointed her being as the show was in Uniondale, New York, and she always enjoyed wrestling in her home state.

She wasn't used to having so much free time, especially at pay per views, because she wrestled on basically everyone of them. But instead of moping around which she felt like doing, she decided to take advantage of the oppertunity to visit with some of her friends from Smackdown and ECW.

"No, no. You've got it all wrong, that's not how you lock up." She overheard a female voice saying from a nearby room. She didn't want to eavsedrop but curiosity quickly got the best of her.

"Don't you think I'd know how to lock up Michelle? I've only been wrestling for the last eight years." Another annoyed sounding voice replied.

Beth slowly and discreetly walked up to the door and peaked it in to see what the commotion was all about.

"I think I'd know more about the WWE style then you Nattie." She now distinguished the southern drawl of Michelle McCool.

"Well just because you fuck Mark all night long, it might mean you're winning the title tonight, but it doesn't mean you know anything about this business okay? My family has been doing this long before you were a load your mother should have swallowed." The redheat spat out bitterly.

Beth suddenly, uncontrollably bursted out with laughter, bringing her eavsedropping to an end.

"What the fuck are you even doing here?!" Michelle shouted incredulously, obviously embarassed. She stormed out of the room, not giving Beth the chance to explain herself.

"That was an awesome burn." Beth commented, smiling up at the third generation superstar.

"Thanks, I'm glad someone was around to witness it." Natalya replied.

"I wasn't trying to listen in or anything, I just overheard what she said to you. And if you didn't stand up for yourself I was going to interrupt her little ego trip. But you more then handled that for yourself."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not usually a bitch. There's just only so much shit I can listen to."

"You shouldn't have to listen to any of it. If she had any sense of respect she'd know she has no place saying anything like that to you. Your family helped build this business, and without sounding like too much of a dork, I'd just like to say thanks." Beth said looking down to the floor for a moment slightly embarassed, but when she caught the smile on Natalya's face she felt a tad bit better.

"Thanks Beth, I really appreciate that. You don't know what it means to me."

"No really, you have no idea what it means to me. I absolutely idolized, and still do idolize Owen. His work ethic, his charisma, and the kind of person he was outside the ring, everything about him is what makes the perfect wrestler." Beth caught herself rambling, and the slight tear in the corner of Natalya's left eye, and cut herself off.

"I'm sorr-" She didn't finish as a soft pair of lips cut her off. Beth's lips didn't hesitate for a second as they let the other pair that tasted faintly of pineapple duel with her own. The sensation eventually rushed to her brain, causing her to feel slightly lightheaded, and that was when she pulled away for fresh air.

"Wow." Beth let out, nearly breathless.

"So do you wanna grab a drink after I'm done losing to miss knowitall?" Nattie asked confidantly.

"I'd love to." She said trying not to sound too excited to be going on a date with a Hart. The wrestling fan inside of her silently battling with the professional inside of her.

Now she was certainly alot more glad that she didn't have a match tonight then she was about twenty minutes ago. So much could happen when you just followed your Hart.


End file.
